Bittersweet Feline Romance
by Gatogal
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Cait Sith and Mew meet, start to like each other, Gatomon is jealous, so on, so on... Too bad I never had the effort to continue this one...
1. The Beginning of a True Friendship

Bittersweet Feline Romance

* * *

By Gato Lazuli  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII or Mew. They're just my favorite things ever.

* * *

Seven years after the journey of Cloud and his friends... Since then, Cait Sith had been thrown in a vault, never to see light again, until one day......  
  
"'DO NOT OPEN'........ I think I'll open it."  
  
As a man opened the door, he saw Cait Sith, and it shocked him.  
  
"Woah! Must be the last left ShinRa invention! Sweet!"  
  
As the light hit Cait Sith, he opened his mouth. "Ugh..?"  
  
"!!! It talked!" The man gasped. He fled in fear.  
  
"Mog, you okay?" Cait Sith asked his Mog.  
  
Mog didn't answer.  
  
"....... -sigh- Mog......" Cait Sith sighed. He hopped down and walked out. "I wonder why I'm talking by myself? I don't feel like a puppet anymore....."  
So to find the answer, if he lost his strings, he'd go to the one person he could trust- Tifa. But first, he had to think where she was. So he walked around the new Planet, one not dying or crying, just a normal planet. He saw that more people ventured around the world because there seemed to be less fiends/monsters/enemies lurking around. He walked for a while, until...  
  
-WHAP-  
  
"Ow, ow!" A familiar female voice said. "My ankle! You silly midget! You-"  
"Yuffie?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Cait Sith? What? Are you talking by yourself?" Yuffie asked.  
"I think so. How do you know?"  
"Cuz that other dude's dead!"  
"....." Cait Sith sighed heavily. So it's true. His strings have snapped. He was free now. "I'm going to find Tifa."  
"Aww, c'mon!" Yuffie yelled. "Man, why do all my friends always run away?"  
  
Later, Cait Sith kept walking, but then, gave up. There was nothing for miles, and he felt something never felt before. Hunger. Weariness. Thirst. He kept forgetting to breathe, but because of a system of the body, the Autonomic system (I am so smart, I am so smart, S-M-R-T!), breathing wasn't a problem. He collapsed, and fell unconcious.  
  
When he arose, he saw a blurry pink blob above him. He rubbed his eyes.  
  
"........ Mew?" The creature inquired shyly.  
"Who are you..?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Mew.... (I am Mew...)" It replied.  
".... Mew... What are you? I've never seen something like you before." Cait Sith said, interested.  
"........ Mew.... (That is not for you to know.)" Mew replied.  
"Okay, then can you at least tell me where you come from?" Cait Sith asked, a bit aggrevated that the creature spying on him was quite private.  
"............. Mew. (I come from a different world...)" She answered.  
Cait Sith knew it would be useless to ask anymore personal questions, due to the lack of elaboration in Mew's answers. So Cait Sith walked off.  
"Gosh... I feel so hungry and thirsty..." Cait Sith groaned.  
A blue light surrounded Cait Sith, and he was healed.  
"Wha..?" He spun around, only to see a smiling Mew. "Why are you following me?"  
"Mew.... (I like you.)" Mew replied.  
Cait Sith grinned in a friendly manner.  
"I like you, too." He said.

* * *

Well, that was a short chapter.... This chapter really just shows how Cait Sith and Mew got to know each other and become friends. :) The romance comes later. 


	2. The 'Surgery'

Bittersweet Feline Romance  
  
By TOG (If your name is Gatogal, you're not me. You pose as me. You are a wannabe. Ho ho.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Digimon, or FFVII.  
---------------------  
  
Cait Sith's legs were about to give up.  
  
"Mew...? (Need help?)" Mew asked.  
Cait Sith gave a weak nod.  
Mew grew huge wings out of her back. Wings, so big, Cait Sith and his Mog could fit on them! So, Cait Sith hopped on.  
"How can you grow wings?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Mew..... (It's my Fly attack... I can learn any ability.)" Mew replied.  
"Any ability...? Can you use black magic?" Cait Sith inquired in much interest. "Like the kind from Materia?"  
"Mew? (Materia? Black Magic?)" Mew blinked.  
"Oh..." Cait Sith said. "You really must not be from the Planet..."  
Cait Sith frowned. How could he teach someone all about the Planet? Mew would be in danger if she knew nothing of the cities, the people, the life... Cait Sith had the strangest feeling that she wasn't used to regular, city people... People who walk all over you... But Cait Sith... Before, he was only a simple puppet, and he hardly has any memory of the journey he went on....  
"Mew?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Mew? (Yes?)" Mew replied.  
"Are you used to.. ummm..... Humans?" Cait Sith asked her.  
"Mew.... (No...)" Mew said sadly. "Mew... Mew... (I've always lived in ruins... I've seen humans every now and then, though..)"  
"Well, I'll teach you about them, then..." Cait Sith grinned.  
"Mew! (That would be great!)" Mew smiled.  
"Well, okay..." Cait Sith began teaching her everything he knew.  
"There are good humans, and there are bad ones. However, some humans, well.. You have to get to know them to understand if they're bad or good... Like my friends Cid and Barret. They sound as if they're cruel, hateful people. Heck no! Barret cares for his friends and his daughter more than anything in the world. Cid would protect his uh... girlfriend Shera no matter what. Then there's my friend Cloud. He's quite grumpy and mopey... Well, before, at least...."  
Then he remembered when Aeris died.  
"Mew..? (What's wrong, Cait Sith?)" Mew asked.  
"I remembered my old friend Aeris.." Cait Sith said. "She was killed... However, she died willingly.."  
"Mew... Mew. (People die for a reason.. I've seen some researchers be killed, but they died protecting their friends.)" Mew explained.  
Cait Sith smiled. "You're right, Mew."  
"Mew. (Now teach me about bad humans.)" Mew asked politely.  
"Okay..." Cait Sith nodded.   
"So anyway, some humans can be bad as well as good. A man named Sephiroth turned out to be Aeris' killer, the summoner of Meteor, and, well... Jenova."  
"Mew? (What do you mean?)" Mew asked.  
"Jenova was a.. erm.. 'creature' that was thought to be Sephiroth's mother. However, the human Sephiroth's mother was Lucrecia. It was supposed to be part of an experiment... Don't ask me how. But many years after he died, or when our journey began, Jenova created a clone or something..."  
"Mew, mew? (So was Jenova pretty much the only bad person?)" Mew asked.  
"You could say that... Well, really, you'd have to ask Cloud." Cait Sith replied.  
"Mew..! (I love how you go from telling me about humans from telling me about a clone.. I find it quite adorable!)" Mew giggled.  
Cait Sith blushed. He could see it in her eyes. Did Mew want to be more than friends?  
Mew looked up at Cait Sith and nodded.  
Cait Sith's face grew redder than a red hot chili pepper!  
"Mew... (I know what you're thinking... And yes, I do...)" Mew made a sweet smile.  
"What are we thinking, though..? I mean, we just met..." Cait Sith said, smiling with embarassment.  
"Mew...... (But I've never felt like this for someone before..)" Mew frowned.  
"Okay... Let's not get too serious, though." Cait Sith warned.  
Mew nodded in agreement.  
Then, Cait Sith saw two sparkling purple eyes in the distance. They made the sky look like daytime, if the sky were a shade of violet in the middle of the day.  
"I've been waiting for this day, Cait Sith." It said in his mind.  
"Who.. are you?" Cait Sith's eyes narrowed.  
"Mew..? (Cait Sith..?)" Mew asked.  
"I'm your secret admirer." The figure in the distance said.  
".... My.. secret... admirer?" Cait Sith studdered.  
Mew landed by the figure and her wings blended back into her body.  
Cait Sith approached the figure.  
"Hello, Cait Sith." It said. "I am Gatomon. I have been watching you for a very long time."  
"Gato..who?" Cait Sith blinked.  
"You may not know me, but I have watched you ever since they did the 'Surgery'." Gatomon said.   
"The Surgery?" Cait Sith scratched his head.  
"ShinRa was pretty much dead." Gatomon said. "Hardly anyone spoke of them. So they attempted something risky- Creating a being. They used your body, and took parts of the human body and parts of a feline body. Both died naturally, of course. But to make you live, they had to use a living brain and heart. Only experts were able to attempt this."  
"... What did they use?" Cait Sith asked.  
"They used the human brain and heart of the human who controlled you before." Gatomon said, almost with a smirk. "He risked his life just to have his old company popular again. Humans are so sad."  
"How come I hardly remember anything, then?..." Cait Sith inquired.  
"You suffer from amnesia. It's incurable." Gatomon told Cait Sith. "All you are able to remember is little of your journey and your friends. There's one important thing you can't remember, though...."  
"What's that?"  
"Me!"  
".... uh...."  
"I saw you a few times during your journey. But I only got a few glances of you." Gatomon said.  
  
"Mew! (Who do you think you are? Becoming a suck up after telling Cait Sith his past! Hmph!)" Mew hissed.  
"You annoy me, and you're getting in the way of our romance." Gatomon growled. "Lightning Paw!"  
Gatomon punched Mew in the face, along with giving her the shock of a lifetime.  
"Mew..." Mew whimpered. A trickle of blood came from her eye.  
Although Mew didn't fight back, Gatomon had the urge to finish her. So she kept beating Mew, Cait Sith just watching in horror. He rushed in front of Gatomon.  
  
"Cait Sith!" Gatomon whined. "Let me finish her. She's nothing but trouble."  
"No! Mew is my friend..." Cait Sith said. "I won't let you pummel her to death... And she's not the trouble! You're the trouble!"  
"Cait Sith, I can't believe you." Gatomon snapped. "I tell you everything about yourself, and you reject me?! How rude! That is NO way to treat a lady!"  
"... You overuse my name..." Cait Sith sighed, picking up Mew. "Bye, Gatomon. We could've picked up a better start."  
"Wh-what?!" Gatomon gasped. "That's not fair! That's not fair!"  
  
Cait Sith walked off, leaving a very jealous Gatomon behind him. The nearest town was Nibelheim, so he let Mew rest there. But he saw somebody familiar there...  
"Cait... Sith?" Cloud blinked.  
"Cloud!" Cait Sith exclaimed. "How are you?"  
"Where's Reeve?" Cloud asked.  
"He's... Dead," Cait Sith replied. "You didn't see the Surgery?"  
"No..." Cloud scratched his head. "So, how've you been doing?"  
"Okay, I guess..." Cait Sith said. "I met this female cat named Mew... She's not like your average cat, though..."  
"Heh, guess everyone has to get hooked up sooner or later." Cloud snickered. "Red XIII has become, an.. umm... Tree lover."  
"Don't you mean tree hugger?" Cait Sith corrected.  
"No." Cloud said. "He wants to make more Nanakis. But he doesn't do it with any other animal. He does it with a... Tree."  
Cait Sith laughed. "Not kidding?"  
"Come look through the telescope... It's about midnight, so that's when he comes out." Cloud said. So Cait Sith and him walked up to a telescope. Cait Sith looked through it.  
"... Hmm... WHAT THE?!" Cait Sith jumped. "That's scary, Cloud."  
So they had a good laugh.  
  
"Hey, Cloud, I have a few questions..." Cait Sith said. "Why weren't we good friends during our journey?"  
"Eh... I didn't trust someone who worked for ShinRa..." Cloud said. "But you know, even if you were a puppet, Tifa cared about you as if you were a real being..."  
"Isn't that the same reason she cares about you, Cloud?" Cait Sith asked.  
".... I suppose you're right." Cloud replied.  
"So, about Tifa..." Cait Sith said.  
"She's ignoring me." Cloud frowned.  
"Why?" Cait Sith asked.  
"Because she doesn't think I care about her anymore.." Cloud replied.  
"Aeris?"  
"Yeah.."  
  
".... Mew? (Cait Sith?)" Mew asked, rubbing her eyes. She shrieked as she rubbed the one Gatomon cut.  
"Is that your friend?" Cloud asked.  
"Yeah." Cait Sith nodded. "Mew, this is Cloud. Oh, and can you speak so humans can understand you?"  
"Mew... (I can try...)" Mew replied. "Hello, C-cloud. How is you?"  
"How /are/ you." Cait Sith corrected. "Say 'The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog.'"  
"The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." Mew mimiced.  
"Woah, you said it exactly like I did.." Cait Sith gasped. "In my voice.."  
"I mimiced your voice." Mew grinned.  
"Wow, your friend is pretty impressive." Cloud complimented.  
"Thanks." Mew smiled.  
Cait Sith stretched and yawned. "I'm ready for a catnap."  
"Me too." Mew agreed.  
Cait Sith and Mew rented a room and fell asleep in a bed.   
  
They woke up the next morning refreshed.  
"So, Cait Sith, where are we going next?" Mew asked.  
"Dunno.." Cait Sith shrugged. "I might go to the Gold Saucer.. I want to just see that spot where Cait Sith 1 stood that started our whole journey..."  
"I see how you feel." Mew nodded. "Let's go."  
Cait Sith nodded as well.  
  
----------  
What'll Cait Sith and Mew find in the Gold Saucer? Who knows? You will in the next... -drumroll- CHAPTER! :P 


End file.
